


How to Please Everyone: Xiao’s Struggle

by ThatObessiveCutie_09



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Begging, Bondage, Candles, Choking, Cock Slut Xiao, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Forced Crossdressing, Foreplay, Gags, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kitten Kink, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Panties, Panty Kink, Petplay, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, The guys are jerks to Xiao, Voyeurism, Xiao crying is a kink, Xiao is a brat, degrading, head patting, kabedon, petting, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatObessiveCutie_09/pseuds/ThatObessiveCutie_09
Summary: Xiao finally opens up to his hyungs about girls. There’s one in particular he likes, and with some advice from his group members, he’s able to start dating her.However, things quickly take a turn for the worst when Xiao begins to ignore his responsibilities and come home late. With Xiao’s newfound romance, the team begins to struggle in their practices.Now, Xiao is forced to realize his mistakes, which his hyungs seem to plan on never letting go.





	1. Chapter 1

Note: Please enjoy this very sexual fanfic.


	2. Chapter One: The Crush Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao reveals his crush to his hyungs, who tease him a bit. Despite their own yearnings for Xiao, they help him get the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t finished yet. Thank you for your patience.

     It’s funny how one minute you’re having fun playing video games with one of your best friends and the next you’re confessing to him about the girl you like. 

     At least, Dongyeol wishes it was funny. It was more awkward, in his opinion, which was strange for the normally energetic boy. How it happened, Dongyeol isn’t too sure. All he knows is that Hwanhee is practically bouncing with excitement.

—

     “Haha, you win again..” Hwanhee let out a sigh of defeat.

      “You did good hyung!” Xiao said, shaking his friend.

       “Yah, don’t lie! You’ll have to give me a kiss if you lie!” Hwanhee teased, earning an eye roll.

        It wasn’t that Xiao didn’t love Hwanhee, but he hated that he was always being picked on. For that reason, the boy kept his secrets to himself. If the others knew about him having a crush, he’d never hear the end of it.

       “What are you thinking about?” Hwanhee pokes Dongyeol’s cheek, snapping him from his thoughts.

        “I, um..”


End file.
